


We're in heaven.

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Sam and Dean find their way back to each other again, in Heaven. They have forever in front of them and a new life to begin.Lyrics from the song Heaven by Bryan Adams.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	We're in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenandjaypadackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenandjaypadackles/gifts).



"Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more"

Dean sat inside Baby and just stayed there quiet for a while, he was trying hard not to look to the passenger seat next to him, or else the moment would be ruined. He felt Sam’s absence the second he felt his spirit leaving his body and moving up to Heaven. His soul just wasn’t complete, even there. 

But he must try to fit in there, he needed to trust Bobby and wait, that was it. They were different now, Dean was different and he had made his peace with the situation. A big part of him wanted to fight his way down to Sam again, he could find a way but that was not the right thing to do, and both of them knew. The hardest thing Dean had to do was to simply wait. Sam would be there in no time. 

So, he started off the car and drove through Highway Paradise, listening to his favorite songs and thinking about his baby brother, wishing and praying that he was living a good and happy life on Earth. 

Dean drove for hours, or days, he couldn’t keep track of time. Something deep inside him told him to keep driving, he would know the time to stop. For a moment, he felt some presence in the car with him. He knew it was Sam, and he felt Sam’s fingers wrapped on his own on the steering wheel. Dean smiled and drove faster. The time was coming. 

Driving through the pine tree forest, he remembered all the years he and Sam had spent hunting monsters hidden deep in those woods, the times they had gotten hurt and comforted each other in the impala, the countless lives they’d saved. Those trees offered a promise of peace and comfort now. 

The road passed through a creek, and Dean decided to stop there on the bridge. It was a beautiful place, his heart was heavy with emotion and contemplation. There was nothing that he wanted more than to have his brother by his side to share the view and that feeling. He closed his eyes. And waited.

Something changed inside Dean, a feeling that wasn’t there before. He quickly found out what it was and smiled, a kind of happiness inside of him that he had only felt once, on the day he first held his brother in his arms.

“Hey, Sammy.” He looked back and there he was. His brother, his soulmate, the one and only love of Dean’s life. 

“Dean.” Sam was holding back tears, he had needed to be strong for so many years and now Dean could finally take care of him again. 

They stood facing each other and Dean saw Sam was trying to hold on, his hands on his jacket’s pockets. Dean pulled him for a hug because he was just as desperate for Sam’s touch. Sam held him hard and Dean felt his tears wetting his neck. 

“It’s okay, Sammy. It’s okay now.” He whispered and brushed his brother’s hair. They stayed like that for, again it’s hard to track, what seemed like hours. Sam cried on Dean’s shoulder the whole time and Dean instinctively cried too, because Sam’s pain was his own.

“You were so strong, baby. You kept your promise, Sammy. You’re here now, we’re together.” Dean tried to comfort him in every way possible, he could only imagine the pain Sam had to go through by himself. A kind of pain that Dean so selfishly was sure he could never endure. 

After a while, Sam finally stopped crying and pushed himself away to look at Dean. He was smiling again, his eyes red and swollen. He had never looked more beautiful to Dean. 

“Hey there, baby brother. How you hangin’ up?” He smiled again, a smile coming from the bottom of his heart.

Sam gave a short, breathless laugh. “I’m good, Dean. Finally, I’m good.” 

They had a lot to talk about and forever in front of them. But, for now, they were happy to just stand on that bridge and share the view. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven"

“What do you want to do now, Sammy?” Dean asked after a while they were standing there, Dean’s arm around Sam’s shoulder to assure there was no space between them, Dean just needed to feel and touch his brother for the time Sam allowed him to, and knowing his younger brother as he did, he knew Sam also needed his touch. 

Sam smiled and looked at him. “Dunno. Go anywhere, do anything, as long as it’s just you and me.” 

Dean’s heart started to beat faster like it always did when Dean had a glimpse of Sam’s love for him. Even after 15 years together, sometimes Dean still felt in him the same insecurity he did on that night at Stanford. Sam knew that now, but he was still there. 

“You know, Bobby is here. Mom and dad, too. We could go see them. If you want.” He had to make sure. 

Sam looked a little guilty like he always did when he put himself before other people, but his answer was sure. “Not now, please. Just wanna spend some time with you, Dean.” 

Dean smiled again, it seemed that all he could do was smile now that he was around Sammy again. “Then let’s go for a ride.” He didn’t break their contact, instead, he guided Sam towards the car with his arm around Sam’s waist. 

They stopped in front of the passenger’s door and Dean felt ridiculous, but he didn’t want to get away from Sam not even in the slightest seconds it would take to walk to the driver’s seat. 

Sam seemed to catch a breath and Dean looked in his eyes. Maybe it was the connection of their souls in heaven, or maybe it was just how well they knew each other, but Dean read the same thoughts on Sam’s mind. 

His skin was sensitive and tingling, he just couldn’t help it when he reached out for a small piece of warm skin beneath Sam’s shirt. Dean heard a broken sound and looked up to see Sam looking at him with parted lips and shallow breath. 

That was it. Dean grasped Sam’s waist and pulled their bodies together. He didn’t start slow, Sam’s mouth was already open and waiting for him, so Dean pushed his tongue inside his brother’s mouth. 

The kiss was sloppy and rough, but so fucking tender Dean felt he would melt and start to cry. It was really happening, they were there. In Heaven. Together. Literally, nothing could keep them apart. 

The realization of that brought out a pang of hunger in Dean’s stomach. He could have all he wanted now and he would take every piece of it.

He grabbed Sam’s wait harder and brought their bodies so close he could feel Sam’s heartbeat and the boner in his pants. He needed to break the kiss now, that wasn’t the way he wanted to start their life together in there. 

Dean patted himself on the shoulder because he had the necessary strength to push Sam away and hear his strangled sound of disappointment. God, he loved how needy Sam could be. 

“Be a little patient, baby brother. We have to find us a place to stay, first.” He tried to smile jokingly at Sam, but the look on his brother’s face was nothing but impatient. Sam had to live a long life away from him, Dean got that. 

He opened the passenger’s door and gave Sam a quick peck on his lips when he sat on the seat with a cute pout. Again, Dean was smiling to see Sam was fine enough to be petty. 

Bobby had told Dean he just needed to think hard and create a place or object in his mind to it brought to life. He just needed to find the perfect spot, a definite place for them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Yeah, nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh, there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way"

They drove in silence until Dean found a place. Near the creek, they found a glade in the forest. It was near enough that they could still listen to the soothing sound of running water, the trees were aligned in a perfect circle. 

“Whatcha think, Sammy? Can you imagine us growing old here?” They had walked there with Dean’s arm still around Sam’s waist. Sam made no mention of moving and Dean was thankful for it. Dean’s thumb was gently caressing the piece of skin he could reach. 

“It’s beautiful. It’s so peaceful and calming.” Sam smiled. “I could read a thousand books in this ambiance.” He was serious and Dean had to laugh.

He reached for Sam’s hand and held it. “Then, think of home, Sammy. Let’s build it together.” 

Sam seemed to understand exactly what they had to do. He closed his eyes and Dean copied. He tried to picture the perfect house for them, a place where they could be happy, live a normal apple pie life, a place where they could be themselves. 

Soon, he started to feel something. A kind of energy running through his body, it seemed to be running from him to Sam and the other way around. They were sharing this, like everything else they had.

When the energy dissipated, Dean opened his eyes, and there it was. It was a wooden cabin, already equipped with a chimney and spare wood next to the front door. 

They looked at each other and laughed, like the kids they used to be, so easily impressed. Dean didn’t let go of Sam’s hand when he walked towards the door. 

Before they could enter the cabin, Dean heard loud barking coming from inside. 

“No! I can’t believe it!” He looked at Sam, hopeful for the first time in a long time. “Miracle’s here!” 

Sam nodded and shared his smile. “Home is not complete without him. This dog was the only thing that kept me sane for the longest time.” Sam walked inside and hugged Miracle, rubbing his ears. “Hey there big boy, I’ve missed you.” 

Dean, once again, realized how hard it must have been for Sam to live without him. He was so selfish to think that Sam just had to live, it didn’t matter if Dean was by his side or not. He was selfish to think that this wouldn’t be a nightmare for his baby brother. 

“Sammy, I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t have the right to ask such a thing of you.” He was fighting his own tears now, remembering how broken Sam looked when he first saw him again. 

His brother stood up and faced him. For a second, Dean saw the seriousness in his eyes as an accusation. Then, Sam smiled softly. 

“Don’t be, Dean.” He walked closer to him and brushed a finger beneath Dean’s eyes, who then realized were wet with tears. “I get why you made me promise. I, too, asked you the same thing once.” 

Dean nodded when he remembered the time he lived with Lisa, but without Sam. He was only half a man for that whole year, but it was just that, Sam had to be alone for such a long time. He told him that.

“I know. I won’t say it was easy and that I didn’t want to break the promise at least once a day, for every day of my life. But there were good things, too.” Sam’s smile looked guilty again.

“What good things, Sammy?” Dean really wanted to know, because he could use some happiness. 

“I had a son.” Sam said, bluntly. “His name was Dean.” He added, with a soft whisper. 

Dean felt the usual sting of jealousness inside him, but was wise enough to don’t voice it. Instead, he asked. “Tell me about him?”

Sam smiled and took it as an opportunity to share with Dean all the details of their time apart. He talked about how interesting it was to watch a kid grow up, and how different they turn out to be depending on the phases of their life.

Dean laughed at that, feeling the nostalgia of all the years he had got to take care of small baby Sam and how much he’d loved and hated it. “I get that, Sammy. I had the honor of taking care of you, even in your moody teenage years.” Dean teased and Sam seemed to understand how hard it could be.

“Yeah, sorry you got to live through that.” It made Dean laugh and the conversation just naturally grew from that.  
This time it was different for them, they didn’t need some time to get used to each other again. Sam was merely giving notice to Dean of the life he had lived to keep his promise. 

They talked for a long time until they noticed that in Heaven they also had nights. The sky was dark and they could hear the noises of the nocturnal animals. Dean went out to get some wood and lit a fire for them. 

Dean noticed the second he got into the cabin that there was only one bed in there. Both he and Sam were involved in the making of their home, so there was no doubt that was what Sam wanted, too. 

The cabin was warm and the fire cast a beautiful light in the small room. Sam was at the kitchen preparing something and Dean sat comfortably on the two-seat couch and waited for Sam to finish what he was doing. 

Before he knew it, Dean was humming a song and closed his eyes.

“Seriously, Dean? Heaven, by Bryan Adams?” Sam laughed. Dean felt his face get a little red, but he wouldn’t feel embarrassed about being romantic.

“You have to admit it’s very suiting, Sam.” It was Sam’s time to blush and Dean felt proud. 

“You said something similar to me, that night.” Sam didn’t need to say the words, Dean knew what night he was talking about. “It’s always been you and me.” Sam repeated Dean’s words.

Sam offered Dean a cup of tea, a drink he would never admit liking, but Sam knew he did. There was no use and pretending at the moment. He drank a little of the hot liquid and felt warmer, braver, inside.  
“You know I meant every word I said, don’t you?” Dean asked and Sam nodded immediately, which made Dean’s heart even warmer.  
“It will always be you, Sammy.” He reached out for Sam’s hand. 

“Ever since we were kids, Dee. That’s how long I’ve been in love with you.” Sam said everything in a breath. “When you told me you were scared I’d tell you to get lost or get dead at Stanford… I regret going away with every cell in my body.” 

That was new territory, somewhere they had never gone before Dean confessed his insecurities to Sam that night.

“Do you?” Dean was honestly curious, because he also regretted letting Sam go away that night, had blamed himself for all those years. 

“I do. Even after Jess died, even tho we were focused on finding dad and killing yellow-eyes, deep down I was so damn happy to be with you again.” He was whispering now, and suddenly their bodies moved closer. 

“It didn’t matter if we were hunting, fighting, or killing time in some shitty motel room. Every moment that I got to spend with you again, Dean, those were the happiest moments of my life.” Sam was moving closer and closer to Dean sitting on the couch. 

Dean was speechless, he couldn’t find the right words to match Sam’s. So he just listened, and thank God for Sam’s next words.

“I love you so much, my big brother.” Sam said this with his face so close to Dean’s own, he could feel the warmth of his breath. 

He closed his eyes and reached for Sam’s mouth again. This time, they could finish what they’d started and nothing would get in their way.  
Somehow they managed to move to the bed without breaking the kiss. By the time they got there, Sam was shirtless and Dean was wearing only his boxers. 

Dean lay on top of Sam and worked his way down his throat, licking and kissing every piece of skin he could get his mouth on. He wanted to take things slow, but the need was so consuming, he couldn’t control himself. 

He got one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth and licked the soft skin. A slight brush of tongue got Sam shaking and moaning under him. Dean could cum on those noises alone, but he forced himself to continue and get the most of them. He sucked on Sam’s other nipple, which was already sensitive and hard. 

Dean’s boxers were getting wet with precome, he managed to get both of them naked in record time and went back to thrust their hips together while sucking Sam. 

The touch of their naked cocks brought a shiver of pleasure through Dean’s body, and he kept pressing their cocks harder, faster. Sam was a mess beneath him.

“Dee!” He shouted, his voice thin and desperate. Dean took that as a stimulus to keep going. “I’m gonna cum, Dee.” Sam warned a second before he was spurting on both of their stomachs. Dean had to close his eyes as his whole body shook with the wave of pleasure that came along with Sam’s broken noises and shallow breath. 

Dean milked Sam through his orgasm and gave his brother wet and hungry kisses, drinking all of the noises from Sam. After a while, Sam’s body calmed a little and he could speak again.

“Sorry about that.” Sam sounded embarrassed, but Dean couldn’t get why Sam was apologizing for coming so good under him. “It’s just… It’s been a long time since I… you know.”

Another wave of pleasure ran into Dean’s body and his cock twitched with possessiveness. He smirked and whispered in Sam’s ear.

“Couldn’t fuck anyone else, Sammy?” He felt Sam’s shiver and continued. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me fucking you, at least?” Sam seemed unable to form a sentence, so he just swallowed and nodded. 

“Did you think about me a lot, Sammy?” Dean was pushing it, but God, he needed to drink those words like they were the only water source in the desert. “Did you cum a lot thinking about my dick inside you?” 

“Fuck. Yes, Dean. Thought about you every fucking minute of my day.” Sam’s voice was strangled, but he was letting everything out. “Needed you so fucking bad, had to finger myself every night so I could sleep. And then I’d dream of you fucking me again.” 

Fuck. Dean couldn’t take this. He spat on two of his fingers and pushed them inside Sam’s eyes. It should have hurt, but Sam moaned even louder than before. He opened his legs wide to make more space for Dean. 

When his fingers were deep inside his brother’s ass, Dean started to move them. He couldn’t be quiet anymore, not with those sweet words coming out of Sam’s mouth, he wanted more. 

“Do my fingers feel as good as you imagined, Sammy?” Dean provoked and was glad to see Sam’s reaction.

“So fucking better, Dee.” His voice was hoarse and his breath was fast, Dean’s were matching his. “It’s better than everything I imagined.” 

“Good.” Dean demanded. This possessiveness was an effect that only Sam could bring, this need to mark him, to make him only his. They were together in heaven now and Dean wanted nothing more than to lock themselves in that cabin and have Sam all to himself forever. Maybe he could finally do that.

“Want me to fuck you now, baby brother?” The pet name didn’t make Sam cry this time, but it made his soft cock twitch and harden one more time. Dean got down on Sam’s cock and put it in his mouth, felt it become fully hard against his tongue, and tasted the salty pre-come. 

“Please, big brother. Fuck me!” Sam begged and Dean couldn’t do anything else than obey. He positioned himself on Sam’s hole and pushed. 

Sam was wet and ready, Dean’s cock just slid softly all the way in. He had to fight the urge to thrust and come right there, he still wanted to take more and give more to his brother. 

He started moving slowly, almost all the way out and then all the way in again. He pushed his cock as deep inside Sam as he could, thriving on the sounds it brought out of Sam. 

“Fuck, this feels so good.” Sam cried out. “Wanna have you inside of me forever, Dean. Don’t leave me ever again.” Dean worried for a second, but he realized Sam wasn’t begging, he was demanding and sure Dean would do as he asked.

“I won’t. Baby, I’ll never leave your side. Ever again.” Dean thrust at every stop to make his point clear to Sam. From the noises he was making, Sam believed him. 

“I love you, Dean. Love you so fucking much, it consumes me.” Sam declared again, his voice so needy and open, Dean wanted to cry again. His love for his brother was so binding, so consuming he felt like he and Sam were really just one person, there couldn’t be any space between them anymore. 

His hips movement started to get faster and deeper, harder than ever. The cabin was filled with the loud sounds both of them were making, Dean couldn’t tell the difference between him and Sam anymore. 

He positioned his torso on top of Sam’s and grasped Sam’s hair to hold them closer, the sweat on both their bodies making their breasts slippery and even more sensitive. Dean was close now, and by the feeling of Sam’s hard cock on his stomach, Sam was too. 

He kept pounding his hip against Sam’s, seeking for more pleasure, wanting to go even deeper than it was possible. The hunger was greedy and insatiable, he just wanted more. 

He locked their mouths together and fucked Sam’s mouth with his tongue at the same time he fucked his asshole with his cock. Sam was so compliant and open beneath him, Dean knew he could take anything he wanted from him, Sam would give him and be thankful for it. 

Whenever Dean realized how deep Sam’s love was for him, his body reacted. This time, it reacted by making Dean come in an explosion that made him shout. 

“Fuck! Fuck, Sammy!” He closed his eyes hard and kept moving his hips for the sake of his sanity. He let his head fall on Sam’s neck and moaned loudly, fuck, he had never felt such an intense rush of pleasure before.

Sam’s body went hard beneath him and soon Dean felt another wave of cum wetting their bellies. Sam’s second orgasm came with a scream.

“Dean!” To Dean, it sounded like a prayer. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven, heaven  
Whoa  
You're all that I want  
You're all that I need"

After the sex, they stayed in bed for what seemed like forever. Sam was tucked under Dean’s arm, hugging him like he was still afraid Dean would go away again.

Dean’s arm was wrapped around Sam’s shoulder, his fingers caressing the skin on Sam’s arm. His other hand was on top of Sam’s on his stomach. They were touching their full bodies and Dean still felt like it wasn’t enough. 

They were silent for hours, just feeling, touching, and categorizing every freckle and facial lines. They kissed countless times and fucked again twice. 

Dean couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather do, or anywhere else he’d rather be.

“You know, I was applying for job interviews back on Earth. Never got the chance to actually go to one, tho.” Dean confessed. 

Sam was quiet for a while. “I know.” it was all that he said. 

“I wanted to give you the life you deserved, Sammy.” He said while brushing Sam’s hair behind his ear. Sam closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction. “Sorry I couldn’t.”

“You can, now.” Sam answered and Dean smiled because it was true.

“Yeah, I can. And I will, I promise.” Dean closed the deal by kissing Sam’s head. “Where do you wanna start?” 

Sam appeared to be considering. He leaned his chin on Dean’s chest and smiled. 

“I think we can start by staying in bed.” His expression indicated he wanted more than sleep on the bed, though. Dean nodded in agreement. “Then, I guess we could go visit our parents and Bobby.”

“We don’t have to if you’re not ready.” Dean guessed. Sam looked guilty again but nodded. 

“I really just wanna spend time with you, Dee. Want to get used to the fact that this is really happening and that you’re not going to leave again.” His voice was sad and pleading. 

Dean kissed the tip of his nose to comfort him. “I feel the same, Sammy.” Sam looked better, he lay down his head on Dean’s chest.  
“Don’t worry, baby brother.” Dean went back to caressing Sam’s face. “We have all the time in the world.”

This really was heaven.


End file.
